Pokemon Musical
by iCy CaNdY
Summary: This is a musical fanfic.. With a hint of AAML...


I don't own pokemon and blah blah blah! And well you know the rest! When the text is slanted it means that the characters are singing. None of these songs are mine! You can listen to them on the C.D 2BAMaster and Totally Pokemon and also on Pokémon Live which is  
  
At http://www.ekidsinternet.com/ecenters/pokemon/showtime/songs.html  
  
And if you noticed. The Story is kinda set up like a play..  
  
This story is not copied from Pokemon Live. I made this story on my own. But the songs aint mine..  
  
And I also know that I already posted this story before. But it had tons of errors so I redid it.  
  
Now on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: I want to be the very best  
  
Like no one ever was  
  
To catch them is my real test  
  
To train them is my cause  
  
I will travel across the land  
  
Searching far and wided  
  
Each pokemon to understand  
  
The power that's inside.  
  
POKEMON!!! Gotta catch 'em all  
  
It's you and me  
  
I know it's my destiny  
  
POKEMON!!!  
  
Oh. You're my best friend  
  
In a world we must defend  
  
POKEMON!!! Gotta catch 'em all..  
  
A heart so true  
  
Our courage will pull us through  
  
You teach me  
  
And I'll teach you  
  
Pokemon.  
  
Gotta catch 'em all  
  
POKEMON!!!!!  
  
( So I entered the Indigo Journey song. I like it better than the others.)  
  
  
  
Narrator: Ash and friends appear to be TOTALLY LOST!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: DID YOU GET US LOST AGAIN ASH KETCHUM??????????????????  
  
Ash: Umm..... Yes?  
  
Misty: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (bashes Ash with her mallet)  
  
Ash: Owwwwww  
  
Brock: (Looking at map) Well, according to this map we should go to Viridian City to stalk up on supplies if we go......... Umm...  
  
West???????? Or maybe it's East????  
  
Misty: DON'T YOU WHICH DIRECTION TO GO BROCK????????????  
  
Brock: No, but we have either choice of going west or east.  
  
Ash: I say we should go west!  
  
Misty: No way Ash, Let's go East!!!  
  
Ash: (Ignoring Misty) Come on Pikachu, let's go to Viridian City!!!!!!! (Starts walking west and Brock follows leaving Misty with her  
  
thoughts)  
  
Misty: Sigh, Dumb Ash. Can't he just listen to me once???? He drives me CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: He wanders off, he's just lost without me  
  
Doesn't matter what I say  
  
I try to give advice  
  
I tell him twice  
  
He won't listen  
  
Gotta do it his own way  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time  
  
He drives me crazy, he drives me out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry about him,  
  
Why do I care?  
  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
  
But he drives me crazy  
  
He's here and there, everywhere  
  
Just looking  
  
Always finding something new  
  
I know he's kind of strange  
  
He'll never change  
  
Oh tell me,  
  
What's a girl supposed to do?  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time  
  
He drives me crazy, he drives me out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry about him,  
  
Why do I care?  
  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
  
But he drives me crazy  
  
Just go off in your own direction, and see if  
  
anybody cares  
  
Just don't come running back to me  
  
Ash Ketchum  
  
He'll be wishing he had listen then  
  
Cause I told him time and time again  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time  
  
He drives me crazy, he drives me out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry about him,  
  
Why do I care?  
  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
  
But he drives me crazy..........  
  
Ash: MISTY, aren't you coming????  
  
Misty: COMING ASH (runs off to catch up to Ash)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: Sheesh, what took you so long?  
  
Misty: Um I was busy  
  
Ash: Ok, well we better get going to Viridian City  
  
Ash: On the road to Viridian City  
  
Brock: We're on the road, on the road  
  
Ash: On the road to Viridian City  
  
Misty: We've built a team and we've been  
  
training all day long,  
  
We're on the road and getting' strong  
  
Ash: Now here's the plan:  
  
We're gonna' head down to the forest,  
  
Time to collect some pokemon  
  
Brock: We keep on trying  
  
And then we try some more  
  
To stay together  
  
And find a place worth fighting for  
  
Ash: I'm on the road to Viridian City,  
  
Meet my friends along the way  
  
Misty/Brock: We're on the road to Viridian City  
  
Ash: I got a badge and the power to play  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock: VIRIDIAN CITY  
  
Ash: I left my home, but now I see a new horizon,  
  
But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town  
  
I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer,  
  
And I won't quit until I'm number one  
  
Misty: We keep on trying,  
  
And than we try some more,  
  
To stay together  
  
And find a place worth fighting for  
  
Ash: I'm on the road  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock: to Viridian City  
  
Ash: Meet my friends along the way  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock: WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY  
  
Pikachu: Pi Pika Chu (Come on, Let's go)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later while Ash and friends are camping in the woods cause they didn't reach Viridian City yet, Ash heard a rustling in the bush.  
  
Ash: Huh?? What's that? Is it a pokemon??  
  
Ash pulls out his pokedex and starts singing.  
  
Ash: What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside,  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
WHAT KIND OF POKEMON ARE YOU?  
  
Take your normal type like Jigglypuff  
  
Against the ghostly Gengar the battle's really tough  
  
Yeah! Thunderbolt's a great electric attack  
  
'Till you get ground out by a Marowack  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Don't you bug me with a Caterpie  
  
For a flying type the win's easy  
  
Good luck with Muk and it's poison gas  
  
Make one wrong move and it will kick your grass  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside,  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
WHAT KIND OF POKEMON ARE YOU?  
  
Reach higher with fire - go Flareon!  
  
Think twice about ice to be number one  
  
Water's in order if you wanna' be slick  
  
Mewtwo's the best when you get psychic  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Hitmonlee's the key for the fighting mood  
  
And you can rock 'n roll with Geodude  
  
Dratini comes first when you use dragon  
  
But evolution is the solution if your gonna win!  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside,  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
WHAT KIND OF POKEMON ARE YOU?  
  
Keep on training so you're stronger and faster  
  
Just can't stop 'til your power I master  
  
My plan is this.. gotta catch 'em all  
  
Get 'em in my pokeball  
  
WHAT KIND OF POKEMON ARE YOU????  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside,  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
WHAT KIND OF POKEMON ARE YOU?  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside,  
  
What kind of pokemon are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
WHAT KIND OF POKEMON ARE YOU?  
  
After Ash finds out what the pokemon is it appears to be a Weedle?  
  
Misty: EEEEEEEKKKKK!!! A bug!!!!!!  
  
Brock: Settle down Misty  
  
Misty: NOT UNTIL YOU GET THE DISGUSTING THING AWAY!!!!  
  
The Weedle frightened by Misty's sudden outburst ran away..  
  
Ash: * Groan * Nice going Misty. I wanted to capture it  
  
Misty: Well, that pokemon was probably weak  
  
Ash: (getting mad) That's not true. Even though Weedle's are small, they can fight really good, and then someday evolve into a powerful Beedrill..  
  
Brock: ( Seeing an argument beginning to start broke it by saying) Well, We should get some sleep if we're going to get to Viridian City tomorrow.  
  
Ash/Misty: Ok Brock  
  
Everybody gets their sleeping bags and gets inside them  
  
Ash: *Yawn* Goodnight Brock, Goodnight pikachu, Goodnight Misty  
  
See ya in the morning  
  
Misty: Goodnight Ash. Sweet Dreams  
  
(Guess which song this is???? ^_~)  
  
Misty: Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Beneath the stars, and moon,  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
  
We won't admit, but it's true  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
  
you might break my heart  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
  
I love you  
  
I practice all the things that I could say  
  
Line by line  
  
Every word  
  
I tell myself today could be the day  
  
But every time  
  
I lose my nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
  
you might break my heart  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
  
I love you  
  
Why? Why do you turn away? I  
  
t must be you're afraid like me  
  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
  
don't feel for you the way I do  
  
Can't you see?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
  
you might break my heart  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
  
I love you  
  
Ash: Did you say something Misty?  
  
Misty: me? No nothing I didn't say anything Ash.. Good Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning our heroes are back on the road heading toward the next town!  
  
Until another trainer approaches Ash requesting on a one on one pokemon battle.  
  
Trainer: Go Poliwhirl  
  
Ash: Pikachu,  
  
You know that you're the one so  
  
I choose you  
  
There's no one else  
  
I rather have me by my side  
  
And you can help me win this fight  
  
Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead  
  
Pikachu,  
  
you know there is no other  
  
I choose you  
  
Because you are my brother  
  
In this game we play,  
  
And if we have to go all day  
  
So we can leave the other masters far behind  
  
I've been training all my life  
  
Waiting for this time  
  
For this moment to arrive  
  
And now that it's here  
  
I don't have to fear  
  
Cause there's nothing left to hide  
  
It's me and you  
  
And there's nothing that we can't do  
  
Cause in the Pokemon World even masters have to learn  
  
They will always find something new  
  
Pikachu,  
  
you know there is no other  
  
I choose you  
  
Because you are my brother  
  
In this game we play  
  
And if we have to go all day  
  
So we can leave the other masters far behind  
  
I will never doubt that dream  
  
As long as you're with me  
  
I know we can reach the top  
  
We're the greatest team  
  
This game has ever seen  
  
And we'll never ever stop  
  
Pikachu,  
  
You know that you're the one so  
  
I choose you  
  
There's no one else I rather have me by my side  
  
And you can help me win this fight  
  
Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead  
  
Pikachu,  
  
You know there is no other  
  
I choose you  
  
Because you are my brother  
  
In this game we play,  
  
And if we have to go all day  
  
So we can leave the other masters far behind  
  
Trainer: Poliwhirl, Bodyslam  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Use thunderbolt  
  
Before Poliwhirl could attack, Pikachu used thunderbolt and knocked out the trainer's Poliwhirl  
  
Trainer: (recalling Poliwhirl) That was a good match but I gotta go!  
  
Ash: Bye! Thanks for the match  
  
Misty: Another victory for you? Even I admit that you're getting pretty good  
  
Ash: Thanks Myst (*Thinking* Maybe she likes me after all)  
  
Brock: Well, we better get to Viridian City and on to the Pokemon Center so we can heal our pokemon and to see Officer Jenny and let her steal my heart while Nurse Joy heals my heart!  
  
Misty: *Sigh* Are you ever going to choose between Joy and Jenny and to be a one woman's man?  
  
Brock: A one woman's man's what I want to be  
  
Stay by her side so faithfully  
  
I would if I could but it's just no good  
  
Cause there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Jenny Oh Jenny  
  
Joy Oh Joy  
  
A one woman's man is what I want to be  
  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Officer Jenny, Oh can't you see?  
  
You can lock me up and throw away the keys  
  
Jenny, if loving you's a crime  
  
Then sentence me now and I'll do my time  
  
My uniform beauty is simply the best  
  
She's got my heart under house arrest  
  
But before that cop names me her boy  
  
I'm head over heals for a nurse named Joy  
  
Jenny Oh Jenny  
  
Joy Oh Joy  
  
A one woman's man is what I want to be  
  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Nurse Joy, won't you please  
  
cure me up this bad disease  
  
Oh Joy  
  
the diagnosis is bleak  
  
when I see your face my knee's get weak  
  
Well, I'm burning up  
  
I've got the fever  
  
She's the perfect nurse and I'll never leave her  
  
Her bedside manner has healed so many  
  
So why am I in love with Officer Jenny?  
  
Jenny Oh Jenny  
  
Joy Oh Joy  
  
A one woman's man is what I want to be  
  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
I've tried and I've tried  
  
and I searched way deep inside  
  
From these two I won't choose  
  
I can't stand the bad news  
  
About the name of the girl that I'm gonna lose  
  
This can't go on  
  
Enough is enough  
  
I gotta pick one no matter how tough  
  
It's time for eeny meany miny mo  
  
(Pictures another girl in his mind)  
  
But wait a second But wait a second  
  
What's her name? I just got to know  
  
Jenny Oh Jenny  
  
Joy Oh Joy  
  
A one woman's man is what I want to be  
  
But there's one, no two, no three, four, five, six, so many  
  
PERFECT GIRLS FOR ME!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: *Sigh* You're impossible Brock.  
  
Ash: Hey!!!!! We reached Viridian City!!  
  
Misty: Finally!  
  
Our heroes go to the Viridian City Pokemon Center to heal their tired out pokemon!  
  
Ash: Hi Nurse Joy! Can you heal are pokemon?  
  
Joy: I certainly can!  
  
Ash and Misty then gave their pokeballs to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy accepts them and sees Brock turning a bright shade of red and Joy says " Would you like me to heal your pokemon sir?"  
  
Brock: You can heal my heart Nurse Joy!  
  
Misty: (Grabs Brock's ear and yanks him away from Nurse Joy) Come on Romeo, she's not interested in you.  
  
Nurse Joy's face had curiosity all over it and Ash laughs nervously .  
  
Suddenly three voices popped out!  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble  
  
James: Make it double  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble  
  
James: Make it double  
  
James: We'll be the richest rogues of all time.  
  
Jessie: Creators, of a grand design  
  
James: I'll be the king  
  
Jessie: I'll be the queen  
  
Meowth: I'll be the joker. of crime..  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble  
  
James: Make it double  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble  
  
James: Make it double  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation  
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above  
  
Jessie: Jessie  
  
James: James  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight  
  
Meowth: That's right  
  
Jessie/James: Team Rocket's rockin  
  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
  
Double trouble, big trouble  
  
And trouble's gonna follow you  
  
Team Rocket's rockin  
  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
  
Double trouble, big trouble  
  
And trouble's gonna follow you  
  
We're gonna capture Pikachu  
  
James: We're Team Rocket and we fight  
  
for what's wrong  
  
For mayhem and madness and  
  
Rare pokemon  
  
Jessie: I'm so gorgeous  
  
James: I'm always the man  
  
Giovanni: (The leader of Team Rocket)  
  
You're just the players in my master plan  
  
Jessie/James: Team Rocket's rockin  
  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
  
Double trouble, big trouble  
  
And trouble's gonna follow you  
  
We're gonna capture pikachu  
  
James: We're always gonna try it  
  
No one can deny it  
  
We'll cause a riot in Sunday School  
  
And  
  
Jessie: We'll have you believing  
  
Truth can be deceiving  
  
Do unto others is our Golden Rule  
  
As Jessie and James finished their song Ash said.  
  
Ash: Not you three again!  
  
Misty: Yeah, your always trying to capture pikachu! Give us a break!  
  
Jessie: Have you ever heard the quote if you don't succeed try again! And that's just what we're doing!  
  
Misty and Jessie began to argue and Brock and Ash watched the argument with interest. While Misty and Jessie were arguing Meowth put Pikachu in a rubber balloon and ran like the wind out of the Pokemon Center. This went unnoticed for a while but after a few minutes Ash realized that Pikachu was missing!  
  
Ash: Hey, where's my Pikachu?  
  
Jessie/James: (Noticing that Meowth must have taken Pikachu) Team Rocket is blasting off again!  
  
With those words Team Rocket was gone!  
  
Misty: Oh my Gosh! They got Pikachu!  
  
Brock: I don't believe it.  
  
Ash: (very angry) WHILE YOU GUYS ARE STARING INTO SPACE WONDERING, TEAM ROCKET IS GETTING FARTHER AWAY WITH PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With those words Ash ran out the doors of the pokemon center to chase Team Rocket! While Misty and Brock ran to get Ash, he already disappeared.  
  
Misty and Brock desperately looked for him and called out Ash's name a few times but seeing that Ash was already gone and that their was no way they could go after him gave up and went back to the Pokemon center.  
  
Brock: We bettercall Ash's mom to tell her we don't know where Ash is!  
  
Misty: (nods)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Mean while with Team Rocket at the Team Rocket Headquarters. We see James in front of the boss with Pikachu in his hands.  
  
James: Sir, We finally got that kid's Pikachu! (Hands Pikachu to Giovanni)  
  
Giovanni: Excellent! You idiots finally stole that boy's Pikachu! You guysfinally get your raise... Now move!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessie/James/Meowth: Yes sir!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Now let's go back to Ash to see how he's doing.  
  
Ash is now running down the road and is following Team Rocket when he saw them go inside a building. Not know that it was Team Rocket's HQ, Ash ran inside just to be bumped by another Team Rocket Grunt.  
  
Grunt: Hey what do you think you're doing?  
  
Ash: (Not thinking what he was saying)I'M TRYING TO GET BACK MY PIKACHU BACK SINCE YOU GUYS STOLE IT!  
  
The grunt seeing that Ash wasn't in Team Rocket tackles him and held Ash's wrist tightly so Ash couldn't reach for his pokeballs.  
  
Grunt: I'm going to take you to the boss.  
  
Ash: Hey let go.  
  
But of course the grunt didn't let go and he pushed Ash to Giovanni's office.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Pallet Town......  
  
Mrs. Ketchum just got the phone call from Brock and began to worry.  
  
Delia: I'm worried about Ash. I hope he's ok!  
  
Then a thought struck her.  
  
Delia: Oh no!!!!!!!!! What if Ash finds out who his father is.  
  
(Guess you can guess who that is???? ()  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Mean while back in Team Rocket's Headquarters, we see Ash in Giovanni's office.  
  
Giovanni: So you're the boy that has the powerful Pikachu. We've been trying to capture for years? I must say you did a good job at raising it.  
  
Ash: (growling) Give pikachu back to me  
  
Giovanni: You have such a temper boy. But I'm curious, what's your name?  
  
Ash: Why should I tell you????  
  
Giovanni: NOW!!!  
  
Ash: (Kinda scared) It's Ash, Ash Ketchum  
  
At those words Giovanni was shocked. All he could do was stare at Ash.  
  
Ash: What are you staring at?  
  
Instead of answering Ash's question Ash was sent to the Team Rocket's Cell.  
  
Ash: (Thinking) Why did that guy looked so shock???  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Note (This song involves 3 characters, but they are all in different places, And Misty and Delia are singing about Ash)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile we see Delia singing quietly to herself  
  
Delia: I can never tell him, what happened long ago.  
  
The truth about my past is something he should never know  
  
Meanwhile we see Misty at the Pokemon Center really worrying about Ash  
  
Misty: I can never tell him, my feelings deep inside,  
  
The truth within my heart is something I must always hide  
  
Delia: His whole life lies ahead,  
  
So much training to be done,  
  
And as his mother I'll protect the future  
  
for my son  
  
Misty: His love is overwhelming  
  
In it's lights I like to be,  
  
But he shares it all with pokemon,  
  
There's just no room for me  
  
Misty/Delia: I got a secret,  
  
That tears up my soul,  
  
And keeping it hidden has taken it's toll,  
  
I can't tell the truth  
  
Cause he might turn away,  
  
So I'll keep this secret,  
  
It's better that way  
  
  
  
We now see Ash in his cell singing to himself  
  
Ash: Each ends a new beginning,  
  
Every darkness has it's dawn,  
  
Tears can't fall forever,  
  
From now I must move on,  
  
My hopes are still the same for the man I like to be,  
  
And I will make those dreams come true,  
  
Just you wait and see  
  
Misty/Delia: I've got a secret  
  
Ash: There's no turning back  
  
Misty/Delia: That tears up my soul  
  
Ash: There's no giving up  
  
Misty/Delia: Keeping it hidden  
  
Ash: Life still goes on  
  
Misty/Delia: Has taken it's toll  
  
Ash: No matter how tough  
  
Misty/Delia: I can't tell the truth  
  
Ash: I'm gonna miss you  
  
Misty/Delia: Cause he might turn away  
  
Ash: More and more each day  
  
Misty/Delia: So I'll keep this secret  
  
Ash: But I'll keep on going  
  
Misty/Delia/Ash: It's better that way  
  
Rocket Guard: SHUT UP YOU TWERP!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: * Sigh * Pikachu, where are you  
  
*******************************************  
  
Back at the Pokemon Center we see Misty looking out the window thinking about Ash  
  
Misty: (Ash, where are you?) I MISS YOU TWERP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock, who was next to her had to cover his ears from Misty's sudden outburst.  
  
Brock: Take a chill pill Misty, Ash knows how to take care of himself, No need to worry  
  
Then suddenly Misty grabbed Brock by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.  
  
Misty: WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?????? ASH COULD BE HURT AND WE'RE  
  
DOING NOTHING BUT JUST SITTING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: (After being let down) Misty, we don't know what happened to Ash. He might have Pikachu right now and might come bursting through the doors.  
  
Misty: (Sadly) I wish  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Now we see Ash back in his cell.  
  
"Grrrrrr.. Stupid Team Rocket.. Why do they always have to cause trouble. But the worst part is.. They succeeded."  
  
Ash looked down staring at his shoes sadly..  
  
Then the door creaked open showing Giovanni..  
  
"YOU!!!!!!" roared Ash as he saw who it is.. "You better give me back my Pikachu or I'll." Ash stammered at the ending of his words.. What could he do he thought to himself..  
  
"Tsk tsk. Or do what?? Little boy. You're in my secret head quarters in a cell. And you probably don't even know which city you're in.." Giovanni ranted.  
  
"I.. I" Ash stammered, but he realized that Giovanni was right. He had no idea where he was, neither did his friends, and he was alone, and a prisoner.  
  
"You should always think before you act.. That was quite irresponsible actually.. Chasing after someone and that you don't even pay attention where you are going." Giovanni said.  
  
These words got Ash mad. He didn't have Pikachu, he was lost, he was held prisoner, and to top it off the Leader of Team Rocket was telling him of all the errors he made.  
  
"Well, Why do you care of what I do??? It's not like you're my parent and can tell me everything I did wrong" snapped Ash.  
  
"Well then, how would you know?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Know what?" Ash stammered.  
  
"If I'm your dad or not." Giovanni replied.  
  
At this comment, Ash burst out laughing.  
  
"You actually think I would believe that you're my dad?" Ash laughed.  
  
"This is not a joke... son" Giovanni said the last words slowly.  
  
  
  
This made Ash's face pale. Giovanni really couldn't be his father. Ash thought.  
  
  
  
Ash: *Thinking * He can't be my dad. NO WAY!! MY DAD CAN'T BE THE LEADER OF TEAM ROCKET.. his mind screamed.  
  
Giovanni: "Don't think I'm lying Ash.. Have you ever heard about your father? What did your mom say who your father really is? Every word I say is true."  
  
Ash had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Giovanni: You were meant to be the leader of Team Rocket after I would pass away. But then your stupid mother took you away from Team Rocket when you were two.  
  
Shocked Ash? You should be! Let me tell you about what happened years ago..  
  
2.1 Flashback  
  
Giovanni: Delia. will you marry me? And help me rule Team Rocket together?  
  
Delia: YES Giovanni!  
  
******  
  
Another Flashback  
  
Delia: Isn't he beautiful? I think I'll name our son.. Ash  
  
Giovanni: Good choice! And when I pass away. He'll rule Team Rocket!!  
  
******  
  
Delia: *SOB * Giovanni, I love you, but I finally found the light. And what we're doing is wrong. We're evil for being in Team Rocket. I don't want our son to grow up in an evil society. So I'm leaving.  
  
And with those words Delia left Team Rocket and went to get help to clear her mind.  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
***************  
  
As Giovanni continues speaking : "But now Ash, are you ready to claim the throne, and be the soon to be leader of Team Rocket?"  
  
Ash: "NO WAY AM I JOINING YOUR STUPID GANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Giovanni: " Tsk tsk tsk.. So blind at your age.  
  
Team Rocket can make you stronger  
  
Ash: I don't care!!!  
  
Giovanni: I have an idea! Let's settle this with a one on one pokemon match! I win.. You join Team Rocket, but if you win.. You get to leave here.. with your pokemon.  
  
Ash: DEAL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Giovanni are at the battle field. Ash got his pokemon back.. And is now ready for the battle of his life...  
  
Giovanni: You're way out of your league.. you more than met your match  
  
Ash: I guess you're slowing down old man, can't hit what you can't catch  
  
Giovanni: Soon the whole world will know, the genius of my plan (Which is to dominate the world)  
  
Ash: I will find a way to stop you, anyway I can  
  
Giovanni: You're such a goody-two-shoes, it's more fun being bad  
  
Ash: No one's going to side with you, you're stark raving mad!  
  
Giovanni: Oh Yeah? Just ask your mother!  
  
Ash: That's all in the past!  
  
Giovanni: Listen to me little boy, nice guys.. finish last  
  
Ash: Oh No!!! You just can't win  
  
Giovanni: You're not that strong  
  
Ash: Time to pay for your sins  
  
Giovanni: You've got it all wrong, You just can't win  
  
Ash: I'm gonna shut you down!  
  
Giovanni: Your chances are slim  
  
Ash: No more fooling around  
  
Ash/Giovanni: Let the battle begin, YOU JUST CAN'T WIN  
  
Ash: Pikachu Go!!!!!!  
  
Giovanni: Persian Go.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Agility  
  
Giovanni: Persian, Slash  
  
Persian trying to slash Pikachu, but always missed since Pikachu was using Agility.  
  
Giovanni: Enough of this Persian, use Faint Attack  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use Quick Attack  
  
Since Quick Attack always strikes first, Pikachu used Quick Attack on Persian, which got confused, and a bit weakened..  
  
Ash: Now finish it off with a Thunderbolt  
  
Pikachu obeyed Ash, and used it's thunderbolt attack, which was to much for Persian, so Persian fainted.  
  
END OF BATTLE  
  
Ash: Good job pikachu.. You won  
  
Giovanni: GRRRRRRRRR.. I will get you to join Team Rocket some day. As for now.. You are free to go.  
  
So Ash left the Team Rocket Headquarters with Pikachu and all his other pokemon and went walking to Viridian City.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty: It's been three days!!! And Ash still hasn't arrived!!!  
  
"Did someone mention my name?" Ash asked as he entered the Pokemon Center!  
  
Misty: ASH!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD YOU'RE OK!! WHERE ON EARTH WERE YOU????  
  
Ash: Well, IgotcapturedbyTeamRocketandfiguredouthtatGiovanniismydadandthathewantedmetoj oinTeamRocketbutIrefusedsowesettleditwithapokemonbattlewhichIwonandsoIwasab letogo  
  
Misty: Ummmm. Mind repeating that?  
  
Ash: Oh, it's nothing (Ash didn't want his friends to figure out he had Team Rocket in his blood)  
  
Brock: Well, It's good to have you back buddy  
  
Ash: Yep! And you guys are my best friends!!!  
  
Ash: Here we are, on a new adventure,  
  
Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness.  
  
We are set for surprises even battle,  
  
We're a team, No one better mess with us.  
  
If we stand as one there's nothing to fear  
  
Misty: We'll beat the darkness and we'll stay right here  
  
Ash: It's time after time that's how it will be,  
  
Just you and me  
  
  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock: Till the end I will be with you,  
  
We will go where are dreams come true,  
  
All the times that we have been through,  
  
You Will Always Be My Best Friend  
  
  
  
Misty: Good friends, are those who stick together,  
  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather  
  
Yeah  
  
Smile after smile, that's how it will be. Just you and me  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock: Till the end I will be with you,  
  
We will go where are dreams come true,  
  
All the times that we have been through,  
  
You Will Always Be My Best Friend  
  
Brock: I remember when we first met.  
  
We had such fun Oh I never will forget.  
  
Since then, the time's are so good,  
  
We've always stuck together like  
  
Best Friends should  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock: Till the end I will be with you,  
  
We will go where are dreams come true,  
  
All the times that we have been through,  
  
You Will Always Be My Best Friend  
  
Misty: We'll be friends till the end!!!  
  
Brock: Yeah! Best Friends!!  
  
Ash: Nothing can get through our friendship  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that event, we see Ash looking out the window of the Pokemon Center by himself.  
  
Ash: (thinking) It's still hard to believe I was suppose to be the future Team Rocket leader. I thought that my dad was a pokemon trainer. Not some guy that's the leader of an evil organization.  
  
What will my friends say if they figured out.  
  
NOT EVEN PIKAHCU KNOWS!!  
  
I guess I should keep this a secret.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked as she walked inside the room where Ash was at.  
  
Ash: Yeah?  
  
Misty: Well, today we mentioned that we're best friends.. But I want to be something more  
  
Ash: What do you mean Misty?????  
  
Misty: Well I just want to say that.. I l l l love you  
  
"She loves me?" Ash's mind screamed. "Do I love her?" he thought.. "OH MY GOSH I do love her!! After all we've been through I haven't even take a glance at how much she means to me.  
  
Misty: (a little scared) Ash???  
  
Ash: Misty, After all the times we've been together, I guess I have also developed feelings.. And I love you too Misty!!  
  
"YES YES YES" Misty's mind screamed with joy! "He does love me"  
  
Ash: Well, what now???  
  
Misty: I think we both deserve a big kiss.  
  
And with those words.. Ash and Misty shared their first kiss..  
  
  
  
(Note: This song is about the friendship between Ash and Pikachu, but I'm going to use the song for Ash and Misty's love)  
  
Ash: You've been such a good friend  
  
I've known you since I don't know when  
  
We've got a lot of friends  
  
But they come and go  
  
Even though we've never said it  
  
There's something that the two of us both know  
  
Ash/Misty: Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more  
  
Misty: Always gone that extra mile  
  
Depended on you all the while  
  
Even in the good and bad times  
  
You will see  
  
From now until our journey ends  
  
You can always count on me  
  
Ash/Misty: Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more  
  
Ash: No matter where our destiny leads  
  
I'll be there for you. Always come through  
  
And that you can believe  
  
Ash/Misty: Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Ok OK OK. The ending really sucks. I'm not really a good writer.  
  
But. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
